


I don't have a name yet

by MiniatureLillies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School, Love, M/M, just an average high school romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniatureLillies/pseuds/MiniatureLillies
Summary: Sorry about the title it's what this is called in my documents :) Anyways, I'll occasionally update this.This is just your average Phanfic, but with a twist... (it's not much of a twist but you have to read to figure out what it is) (I ramble a lot if you couldn't tell) (sorry I suck at writing summaries this isn't even a summary. I'll shut up now)





	I don't have a name yet

I sat on my bed, listening to some new Muse songs, looking at my ceiling. The first day of my new school is tomorrow, and I’m not prepared. Of course, my parents decided to divorce right before high school begun for me. My parents had been arguing every night for the past few months, screaming and throwing things while I was “sleeping”. 

I’d usually end up silently crying myself to sleep, but during the day, I didn’t let my sadness show. People usually call me a ray of sunshine, and I like to think that I am one myself. I feel other people’s emotional pain like it’s my own and I try to fix it. I don’t like people being sad. It hurts. I don’t want people to hurt. 

Anyways, my dad decided to take main custody of my brother and me, and I’ll see my mother every once and a while. I used to live in my mom’s hometown, so when my dad took custody, we moved about an hour away from our old house. This house was good enough for my dad, my brother, and I. My brother will be moving to university in a couple weeks, so he decided to just throw his clothes in a suitcase and make the living room his room. At least I get a room to myself. It’s not really big, but it’ll do. I get out my posters to put on my walls and in absolutely no time, I’m done decorating my room. I put the finishing touches on organizing my bookshelf and take a step back to admire it. I’m proud of myself. I did all of this work by myself, and it makes me feel satisfied. 

I flop down on my bed and pull out my phone. I look at my contacts list, which is empty since none of my “friends” wanted to keep talking to me when I told them I was moving away. I didn’t mention the whole divorce thing since that’s kind of personal. I didn’t really have any close friends anyways, just a group of people who liked to play Mario Kart with me. I open up Crossy Road and just mess around for a little bit until my dad calls me down for dinner. 

“Have you got everything unpacked up there Phil?” my father asks while digging into his pork chop. “I just have to get out a few more things,” I say, almost shyly. I miss having Mom at the dinner table, always telling us funny jokes and stories from her day at work at the zoo. I always got to go behind the scenes and get a closer view of the animals. I guess that won’t be happening anymore. My dad notices my quietness and says, “Phil, it’ll get better soon, I promise. Your mother just needs a bit of a break right now. It’s been rough recently.” He looks down at his food and the rest of the dinner was silent. 

I say thanks to my dad and go up to my room. I get the clothes out of the final box and sit on my bed. The time on my phone says 8:00 pm. I still have another two hours to kill before I should go to bed. I start thinking about what school will be like tomorrow. I have to start riding the bus. Mom used to drive me to school every day. I miss her. What if I miss the bus? Dad is already at work and Martyn will refuse to drive me there. We live about 10 minutes away from school, so there’s no way I could walk there. What if no one on the bus wants to sit with me because I’m new? What if I get lost? Will the teachers count me late? What if the kids at the school just don’t like me? I usually push away all the negative thoughts, but tonight I embrace them. I don’t even realize myself start to cry or how late it had become. I wish I could feel alright.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I suck at writing but it's honestly whatever. I'm just doing this for fun so yeah. thanks for reading! (i also use a crap ton of exclamation points for absolutely no reason. enjoy.)


End file.
